The Luck of the Spin
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A simple game leads two New Mutants to face one of their greatest fears and dreams. Femme Slash.


Title: "The Luck of the Spin"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated & Thanks To: My beloved Jack, who almost always gives me my titles but who had to work especially hard to come up with the right one for this story, and to our good friend Peja, whose challenge helped to inspire my very first New Mutants fic  
Rating: G  
Summary: A simple game leads two New Mutants to face one of their greatest fears and dreams.  
Warnings: Femme Slash  
Challenge: Peja's 31-3-09 XMenFantasies challenge of a game night  
Disclaimer: Danielle "Dani" Moonstar; Rahne "Wolfsbane" Sinclair; Samuel "Sam" "Cannonball" Guthrie; and the New Mutants are © & TM Marvel comics, not the author. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: It's been ages since I last wrote Rahne, and this is my very first time of writing Dani and/or New Mutants, so . . . be gentle . . . please? :)

The team stared at the object in their midst, their eyes full of surprise and disbelief. It couldn't be! It couldn't have! Yet it was! Slowly their eyes drew to the two of their number who had been selected, and suddenly they all tried to talk at once, all but the two who were cornered.

"You have to spin again."

"There's no second spins! You either do it or you lose!"

"I knew this was a mistake . . . "

"They can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Look. Just because you guys would fall over yourselves to see two girls go at it -- "

"That's beside the point. It pointed at Dani; Rahne's gotta kiss her."

"The rules of the game -- "

"There are no rules!"

"There should be!"

"We didn't set any!"

"We should have!"

Dani's calm voice broke through the rising argument as she cleared her throat. Her brown eyes focused solely on Rahne where she knelt directly across from her. She herself sat with her legs folded before her in the style of her people, and her body was as still and calm as her eyes. "Rahne, if you do not want to, you do not have to. It is but a game."

"I -- I knae that, but -- but . . . Well, I di nae want tae lose, Dani." The young Scot's brow furrowed, and her bottom lip jutted out slightly in worry. She should have known better than to let her team mates coerce her into a game of Spin the Bottle! She had known nothing good could come of such an exercise, and yet she had tagged along, eager to be considered a part of their group and not to appear as shy as she was. Never had she dreamed that the bottle would come to point at the one person who she really shouldn't kiss.

Rahne and Dani stared across the small space that separated them, thoughts of their team mates' opinions slowly edging away. While Rahne debated whether she dared to kiss Dani, Dani wondered fretfully how her reaction might betray her if she did. She had admired Rahne from afar for a long time, but that was the only safe way to admire one of her own gender. Rahne could never return anything near the sort of feelings that she beset in her, and their supposed friends would run from her if ever they learned the truth of her sexuality.

Rahne gazed at Dani, her innocent eyes filled with questions, worries, and doubts. The other girl was the most beautiful female she had ever seen. Her beauty took her breath away with but one glance, and as shy as Rahne was at normal times, she always felt most nervous around Dani. It would be far too easy to lose herself with Dani, in Dani's embrace, against her lips . . .

But yet, if she did not kiss her, would the others wonder? Could they possibly guess the real reason why she was so hesitant to do so, and if they did, if they hit upon the truth of one of the several secrets that made her so shy, what would they think of her then? Would she lose their friendship when they learned the true nature of the monster they had befriended?

Lady Moira's words of love and reassurance drifted through Rahne's mind. She did not fear her. She loved her. She told her time and again that she was not a monster, that Reverend Craig was the monster, but yet even she did not know the entire truth of what she was. If she did, would even she have a big enough heart to still love her?

The clearing of several throats reminded the girls that their friends were waiting, their eyes glued to them with expressions that ranged from hopeful excitement to alert expectation. What did they expect? Rahne questioned silently. What did they want from her? They had wanted her to play the game. They had expected her to partake in what they thought of as fun. If she failed to fulfill her turn now, what would come of it? Fear clogged her throat.

Dani kept Rahne's gaze steadfastly, her dark eyes reassuring as she tried to silently assure the other girl that everything was all right. "You do not have to -- "

Then a new thought struck Rahne. Did Dani not want to be kissed by her? Did she not think her worthy of touching her lovely, tender lips? Or could she possibly be as afraid as she was? Then, through the mental bond, she felt her fear, and she leaned forward and kissed her before she could think about it any more.

As Rahne pressed her lips gently to Dani's, gasps and whoops went up all around them. She shut out the voices of their friends and focused, instead, on the girl of her dreams. She found her lips soft and pliant against hers.

Dani leaned forward, meeting Rahne's kiss fully and kissing her in return. Her braids fell over her slender shoulders. One brushed Rahne's fingers, and the Scot wrapped her fingers lightly around the Indian's silky hair. She had never felt anything so soft in all her life, and her fingers thrilled at the touch. She caressed her hair as her lips caressed her mouth.

They kissed full and deep, all sounds of enjoyment and disgust being drowned out around them by the pounding of their own hearts, until at last, fearful that their team mates would figure out their greatest secret, each girl reluctantly pulled apart. Rahne released Dani's braid with equal reluctance, and her raven hair slipped through her fingers as easily as she herself.

They sat across from one another, staring at each other with eyes made big from love, lust, and joy. Rahne's heart thundered in her ears, and then she blushed as Dani licked her lips.

Danielle grinned at her best friend who was so much more and who, she finally thought, might one day not be as reluctant to officially become more as she had always believed. "You're a very good kisser, Fuzzy Wuzzy." Warmth spread through their mental bond to wrap around Rahne and spiral through into the deepest pit of her insides.

Rahne turned seventeen shades of red as Sam reached for the bottle. At a complete loss for words, she could only return Dani's gaze for a few more moments before dropping her eyes shyly back to the floor. Even as she did so, however, their kiss lingered in her mind, and she continued to float on her own Cloud Nine, as the American phrase went. A betraying grin tugged determinedly at her mouth, and she finally gave in to it. There were very few times she had ever been happier in her entire life!

**The End**


End file.
